EL AMOR AL ENEMIGO
by Yinu25
Summary: ¿que se puede esperar cuando se enamora de un enemigo? eso les pasa alas hermanas oroku que se an enamorado de 2 de las tortugas el líder y el rudo,pero no serán los únicos que sean afectados por el amor sino que 2 chicas de distintos clanes llegaran para vengarse del clan del pie pero el amor y la amistad estarán al asecho Lxk Rxoc Mxoc Dxoc *antes de UNA NAVIDAD UNICA*
1. Chapter 1

**EL AMOR AL ENEMIGO **

en el borde de un edificio estaban las tortugas en un encuentro con karai

karai: ¿que planean tontos?

donnie: ¿nos dijo tontos?

luego karai iba a golpear a leo pero recibió una patada de alguien en la cara que hizo que cayera de un edificio de 5 pisos, antes de caer jaló uno de los pies de su atacante que era una chica, la cual ahora estaba sostenida del borde del edificio donnie corrió para ayudarla el la sostuvo de las manos, ella pataleaba con fuerza para hacer que karai se soltara cuando con una patada logró que la soltara, mientras donnie la ayudaba a subir

chica: gracias

donnie: de nada, ¿estás bien?

chica: si, estoy...

la chica no pudo continuar porque se desmayó y cayó boca abajo al suelo donnie pudo observar que en su pierna había una enorme cortada de la cuál estaba saliendo sangre y no paraba aparte la chica era como de 15 años y tenía ojos verdeazul que pudo ver cuando la salvó y el cabello castaño oscuro tirandole a negro miró a sus hermanos estos acordaron ir a la casa de abril para curar a la chica mientras karai creía que moriria por la estúpida del clan occidental pero fue salvada por una chica con casco negro y con una armadura igual a la suya sólo que no tenía mangas sólo unas coderas y muñequeras mostraba un tatuaje de rubi en su hombro tenía un cinturón con varias bolsas esta se quito eL casco cuando lo hizo mostró a una chica de 15 de ojos chocolate y pelo negro con rayos rojos que llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros amarrado en una cola de caballo muy conocida para ella

Karai:no pensaba verte por aqui rebe

Rebe:destructor me mando y parece que tenía razón hay otros clanes aparte del pie aqui

Karai:si,aseguró que viste que esa era la chica del clan occidental

Rebe:por supuesto esa niñata sige enojada por lo de su padre

Karai:es un gusto

Rebe:lo mismo dijo y si el clan occidental o/y el clan de flor de loto estan aqui saldré más seguido

Karai:primero es la venganza de destructor, pero si ellos se unen a los discípulos de hamato yoshi...

Rebe:tendré que matar uno por uno a sus líderes o alos próximos

Ambas chicas se fueron a la sede del clan donde las esperaba destructor ellas al entrar se arrodillaron

Destructor:karai, rebeca escuchado que estan los clanes occidental y flor de loto es sierto

Karai:si, fui atacada mientras peleaba con las tortugas por la heredera del clan occidental

Rebe:puede ser que esos clanes se traten de juntarse con las tortugas

Destructor:Rebeca ya sabes que tienes que hacer desde mañana saldrás con karai para exterminar a esos clanes y alas tortugas entendieron

Rebe y Karai:si padre

En otro lado estaba en una fábrica en las afueras de las ciudad se encontraba una chica con su traje de ninja que tenía una flor de loto en su cabello largo negro que estada amarrado en unas coletas(n/a:son como las que tiene ayame de inuyasha)de piel morena y ojos castaños,hay llegó un ninja de traje negro con una flor de loto en la espalda

Ninja:señorita Sánchez nos han informado que la heredera del clan occidental la señorita Jackson Stewart atacó al primera hija del líder del clan del pie

Pao:saben si esta la otra hija

Ninja:no

Pao:traten de allar a akari

Ninja:si señorita Sánchez

* * *

**les gusto lo prometido es deuda aqui el cap Akari no me pertenece si no a ****_Luisa-Hamato2 _****y Pao es de ****_paolaesh _****quieren siguiente esto es para los que querian saber lo que avia pasado antes de UNA NAVIDAD UNICA**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Akari abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la fábrica sino en un cuarto de aparecer de una adolescente trató de levantarse pero sintió un dolor en su pierna y descubrió que tenia vendas con esfuerzo se levantó y empezó a caminar pero la puerta se abrió

Doni:-entrando-o ya despertaste

Akari:si

Doni:oye te puedo preguntar ¿por qué nos ayudaste con karai?

Akari:tengo cuentas pendientes con el clan del pie y con las hijas de destructor

Doni:hijas?

Akari:si,a perdona yo soy akari Jackson

Doni:yo soy donatello hamato

En otro lado se encontraba rebe entrenando con otros ninjas con sus armas cada vez que derrotaba a uno atacaba con la arma de este al otro pero su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo dejo a varios con heridas severas y a otros incapacitados para pelear y moverse en eso entró karai

Karai:creo que tu eres la que nos dejará sin guerreros

Rebe:no es mi culpa de que ellos sean débiles

Karai traía un pans negro y una camisa de tirantes con una calavera negra y Rebe traía un chort que llegaba arriba de las rodillas negro con una camisa de tirantes blanca aunque con pequeñas manchitas de sangre(n/a:dejo sangrando de los golpes a los ninjas)

Karai:tienes razón deberías dormir un poco vamos al cuarto

Ambas compartían una habitación(n/a:quien no a compartido su cuarto con un hermano o hermana?)

Rebe:voy en cuanto limpie la sangre de estos ineptos

Al día siguiente estaba Paola vestida con una falda negra con mallones rosascon tenis negros y una blusa de mangas cortas rosa con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo estaba paseando por laS calles de new york,Akari se había quedado con abril petición de doni,akari le dijo a abril que si podía salir esta le dijo que si la acompañaba,akari iba vestida con unos pantalones negros y una blusa de tirantes cafe ella y abril entraron a un restaurante y en ese se encontraba pao tomando una malteada.

Akari:pao?-acercándose ala mesa-

Pao:akari?-se voltea-**AKARI!** Donde estabas?

Akari:por hay..o ella es abril una kunoish, abril ella es pao también es una kunoish

Abril:mucho gustó

Pao:el gusto es mío,por favor sientense Así lo hicieron akari le contó sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior después sacaron el tema de las hijas de destructor

Abril:como es la otra hija de destructor?

Pao:ella es conocida como akane que significan niňa roja o el rubi de sangre porque siempre que mata lo ase de formas demasiado crueles normal mente saca el corazón de sus víctimas,siempre queda cubierta de sangre de hay su nombre aparte dicen que tiene un rubi en el brazo

Abril:woow-dijo con temor-"que clase de ser podría ser tan cruel bueno también es hija de destructor"-abril pensó lo último podría ser por eso-

Akari:eso no es todo cuando quieren destruir un clan la mandan a ella para acabar con el líder-dijo con rabia-eso les pasó a nuestros padres

Abril se quedó estática ella sabía que su padre estaba vivo pero las chicas ya no los tenían empezaron a hablar de la posibilidad de formar una alianza con el clan hamato abril dijo que les diría a los chicos

Cuando callo la noche estaba karai con su uniforme junto con rebe que traía su casco pero era ahora uno tipo máscara era de metal color negro sólo se podían ver sus ojos mas o menos porque endonde estaban sus ojos había como un cristal obsucuro que no se podían ver bien cubría su frente,nariz y boca se podía apreciar su cabello atado en una cola de caballo,ambas hermanas estaban acompañadas de los ninjas del clan,karai los guió para atacar una base krang para robar el mutageno en eso llegaron las tortugas a detener el ataque empezaron a golpear alos ninjas las chicas estaban arriba de un edificio admirado la pelea

Rebe:ellos son los enemigos destructor?..mm pelean bien

Karai:ya lose

Rebe:y quien ese tal leo que te gusta

Karai:es el de azul-dijo sonrojada-**¡CALLATE!**-después de que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-

Rebe:ya me aburrí vamos a pelear-sin darle importancia al grito de su hermana-

Ambas hermanas bajaron karai fue tras Leonardo y rebe por rapha con un jute*

Rapha:quien rayos eres tu?

Rebe:eso no importa vas a pelear o que-después lanzo un golpe-

Empezó una batalla rebe bloqueaba los ataques de raphael al igual que el los suyos eso les pasaba a leo y karai,sus hermanos vieron eso y fueron en ayuda de sus hermanos rebe los vio y se apartó de rapha y golpeó a mikey que iba auxiliar a rapha mikey quedó un poco desorientado pero cuando iba a continuar con un golpe que lo dejaría incapacitado de los brazos eso si sobrevive al golpe una shurenkie** la golpeó en el brazo con la imagen de una flor de loto esta quedó en su brazo todos vieron eso en especial karai que se preocupó por rebe esta como sinada la sacó y la tiró al suelo

Rebe:así que la pequeña heredera del clan de la flor de loto esta aqui

Akari:valla las hermanas porfin juntas

Pao iba vestida con su traje nija que consistía en un kimono negro corto sin mangas que llegaba asta la mitad del muslo con un pantalón negro asta la rodilla en la parte delantera del kimono traía una armadura que cubria solo su pecho asta arriba del ombligo y una cinta rosa oscura con las puntas a claradas atado ala cintura con sus coletas y una mascara que cubria su boca, mientras que akari un kimono azul obcuro casi negro con mangas en la frente traía una cinta amarillo tostado obcuro con puntas anaranjadas y un patalon negro que llegaba a los tobillos y traía también una mascara como pao pero de su cuello colgaba un sol

Rebe:o lucia y florecita que gusto verlas

Los chicos seguían conteniendo alos ninjas pero estos dejaron de atacar al ver asus 2 lideres hablar con las chicas haci que los chicos también pusieron atención solo podían identificar a akari y karai pero mikey quedo encantado con la chica de la cinta rosa

Akari:akane-dijo con resentimieno-

Karai:sigues haci por lo de tu padre

Akari:insolente

Aparecieron un grupo de ninjas del clan de la flor de loto y el clan occidental listos para atacar

Rebe:mucho blabala van a pelear o que?

Rebe no necito desirlo 2 veses akari le arrogo su manriki***para gopear a karai pero esta lo logro esquivar y los ninjas de los otros clanes también se lanzaron ala pelea atacando alos del clan del pie cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían cotra todos karai dio la orden de retirada rebe aregañadientes acepto irse por otro lado legándose de su hermana pero rapha la siguió….

* * *

***Está arma no cuenta con un filo extremado, pero es perfecto para el cobate cuerpo a cuerpo es similar a una sai**

****también conocidas como estrellas ninjas**

***** son como unas cadenas y sirven para quitar armas enganchandolas y atrapar al enemigo**

**bueno parese que gusto haci que aqui esta **

**Akari no me pertenece si no a ****_Luisa-Hamato2 _****y Pao es de ****_paolaesh _****y las tortugas tampoco son mias sino de ****_nickelodeon,_**** rebe es mia**

**bueno dejen sus reviews apropocito alguien es de ****PERU,VENEZUELA,COSTA RICA,BRASIL O CHILE****? esque unos chavos de esos paises fueron ala escuela y devo desir que esos son unos paises que me gustaria visitar son muy bonitos me despido espero verlos pronto**

**(rebe:lo hubieras publicado antes de acostarte a ver anime **

**yinu:no es mi culpa que el anime sea bueno **

**rebe:idiota**

**yinu:idiota tu madre **

**rebe:mi madre eres tu)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**  
Rapha siguió a rebe hasta un edificio, rebe se volteó y empezaron a pelear de un golpe con sus sais rapha logra quitarle la máscara a rebe y como había un charco detrás de ella se callo y de un movimiento brusco hizo que rapha cayera en cima de ella,rapha podía ver el rostro de su contrincante, su maquillaje eran sus ojos estaban deliniados tipo egipcio con unas ligeras sombras rojas que resaltavan sus ojos chocolate y sus labios estaban de color rojo tostado que los hacía ver apetecibles y su flequillo acomodado del lado izquierdo,rapha vio embobado sus ojos al igual que ella al ver esos ojos verdes tóxico tan cerca

Rebe:que lindos ojos-susurro-

Rapha se sonrojo rebe lo tomo de la mejilla y se empezó a acercar para ver esos ojos que la habían hipnotizado, rapha se puso nervioso jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica de un momento a otro rebe se dio cuenta de lo que hacia haci que lo empujó con sus mejillas rosas, se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse

Rebe:¿como te llamas?

Rapha:raphael-un poco aturdido por lo anterior-

Rebe:akane-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-nos vemos Rafita-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando el beso marcado -sayonara

Rebe se fue dejando a rapha sorprendido y con su mano en la mejilla, debía decir esa tal akane era muy bonita sacudió su cabeza ella era del clan del pie al parecer cercana a karai, se borró el beso no sería como el idiota de leo que le gustaba karai, y fue con sus hermanos. Cuando llegó akari y pao le dieron orden a sus ninjas de retirarse ellas se quitaron la masca(n/a:sepa donde la guardaron)

Akari:hola chicos

Doni:akari ¿quien es ella?

Pao:o hola soy Paola Sánchez próxima líder del clan de la flor de loto díganme pao supongo los hamato verdad

Leo:si un placer soy Leonardo llámame leo-extendió su mano-

Pao:el placer es mi-estrechando su mano-

Mikey:yo soy Miguel Ángel dime mikey o el profesor bromanstain

Pao:jajaja lo consideraré "_valla es muy lindo"_

Doni:yo soy Donatello dime doni

Rapha:raphael dime rapha

Pao:es un placer

Leo:una duda ¿quien era la chica que acompañó a karai?

Akari:akane, la hermana menor de karai

Leo_:"destructor ¿tiene otra hija?"_

Pao:creo que abril y akari tenían razón pelean bien

Akari:si bueno nos tené que ir si quieren saber sobre akane busquen el RUBI DE SANGRE(n/a:mi otra historia promoción donde xD)

Cuando los hermanos llegaron ala guarida doni busco lo que akari le dijo era curioso desde que la conoció casi no pensaba en abril sólo en akari, encontró una noticia

_**"El conocido rubi de sangre el asesino más peligroso de Japón a dejado 18 cadáveres en un río despedasados, todos están aterrados por este asesino y su crueldad al asesinar no se a definido el sexo de este asesino todos piensan que es un hombre pero los pocos que lo an visto dicen que es mujer que crueles actos seguirá cometiendo "**_

Rapha se fue directo a su cuarto akane sabía pelear muy bien y sus labios eran suaves pero el no podía pensar eso en ese beso, ella era del clan del pie era hija de destructor, trató de dormir pero sólo pudo soñar con la hermanita de karai

Rebe estaba con su pequeño hachiko en su cuarto karai había ido a entrenar,ella pensaba si era la mejor y más cruel asesina no podía y no devia sentir nada por un enemigo,pero recordó a rapha ella no acostumbraba a besar y acercarse a sus enemigos de esa forma

Rebe: hachiko -el perrito la vio-¿que es este sentimiento hacia rapha?

* * *

**perdon por la demora pero el curso para la prepa y tareas me adsorven mucho pero cuando pueda les hago un cap mas largo**

**(Rebe:incumplida**

**Yinu:bien los que quieran que les preste a rebe pidanla**

**Rebe:no te desaras de mi**

**Yinu:ya se que nadie te quiere para que lo estes molestando como ami loca no te preocupes nadie te pedira**

**Rebe:si la loca eres tu**

**Yinu:bueno dejen sus reviews)**


End file.
